


Here Lies

by Cup_aTea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ficlet, Halloween, M/M, Mandatory Fun Day, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spoopy prompts, Steve Rogers is a Punk, and everyone knows it, irresponsible use of memes, no one dies, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Steve Rogers is a lot of things, but known for forgetting a grudge is not one of them.  Bucky had better resign himself to going as a ghost for Halloween because it's the only thing Steve's going to let him get away with.Clint just wants to go inside where he can be warm and give candy to all the trick-or-treaters.Sam is just done.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Here Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](https://mandatoryfunday.tumblr.com/post/188625986419/spoopy-season-is-drawing-to-a-close-and-halloween#notes) Mandatory Fun Day prompt.

Steve stood in front of the mound of freshly dug earth, staring down at it with his hands in his pockets. Sam stood frowning behind him with his arms crossed. Clint, standing back in the trees, shivered and wished he had raided Steve’s stash of winter accessories. Fall was in full swing with winter creeping closer, and Clint was cold despite leaning up against his own personal heater.

“I met Bucky in the second grade when he stopped me from beating up Tim Rasom like the jerk deserved.”

Sam cleared his throat.

“He was my best friend. Through thick and thin, no matter how sick I got or how tight money was, I could always count on him to have my back.” Steve paused. “12 hours ago, I lost my best friend.”

“Quit telling everyone I’m dead, punk!” Bucky shouted from where he stood in front of Clint.

“Sometimes I can still hear his voice,” Steve said dramatically.

Clint snorted and wrapped his arms around Bucky so he could rest his chin on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky leaned back against him, his hands coming up rest on top of Clint’s automatically.

“We shared so many memories,” Steve continued. “Watching Dodgers’ games on TV. Debating about all the players on the Dodgers’ team. Once, we even saw a Dodgers’ game in person together. I thought things would never change. But I was wrong.”

Bucky grumbled in Clint’s arms.

“Can we wrap this up, Steve? It’s cold out here and the trick-or-treaters will be here soon,” Sam said.

“Yeah, like before you need your inhaler?” Bucky said, only half sarcastically as Steve coughed in the cold air.

“You’re right, Sam. We should think of the children,” Steve said gravely. “Just think of how many best friend costumes we might see. Peanut butter and Jelly. Batman and Robin. Mario and Luigi. The Dodgers and New York City.”

Bucky groaned. “Wilson, will you get your boyfriend moving so we can get inside?”

“Will you promise to never again hide his Dodgers memorabilia and replace it all with Yankees’ stuff?” Sam said sarcastically.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky said, but Clint could feel him cross his fingers out of sight of Sam.

“Let’s go in Steve,” Sam said.

They all turned, but Steve dramatically flung out a hand to stop Clint and Bucky going ahead of him.

“Please Clint, walk behind me,” he said, completely ignoring Bucky. “It’s still to painful to look at you. It’s like I can still see Bucky standing beside you, just like he used to.”

“Stop pretending I’m dead, punk!”

“Oh, we have at least 12 more hours of this, Barnes. And you brought it on yourself. I hope you’re ready to dress up as a ghost for the trick-or-treaters,” Sam said.

As they walked behind Sam and Steve back to the house, Clint turned to Bucky.

“For April Fools, we’re decorating his whole room in Yankees’ gear, right?” Clint murmured in Bucky’s ear.

“Oh yeah,” Bucky said.

Clint grinned at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand as they walked back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> A) They buried the Yankees memorabilia in case that wasn't clear. No Buckys were harmed in the making of this fic.
> 
> B) I started writing this on my phone, and was super frustrated because my phone kept auto correcting 'tricker treaters' to 'Trucker treaters'. Which is a whole different thing, I imagine. And also led me to realize that 'tricker treater' isn't a thing, it's just how we say 'trick or treater' where I'm from. :|


End file.
